Tahun Penuh Kepalsuan
by madeh18
Summary: Feliciano menjadi sangat pendiam, terlambat masuk kuliah, sampai menghilang dan bolos. Ada apa dengannya? [untuk Panzer's Project: Raindrop]


**Hetalia: Axis Powers milik Himaruya** **Hidekaz**. Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan bersifat materi dari cerita ini.

Fanfiksi ini saya tulis untuk **collections** proyek kami bertiga (Berliana, madeh18, rasyalleva) di situs AO3; **Panzer's Project: Raindrop**.

.

* * *

.

.

 _ **Hei, apa yang suka kaulakukan saat hujan turun?** _

.

Hujan turun saat Feliciano masih berada di koridor kampus. Padahal sejak pagi tidak ada tanda-tandanya. Tidak begitu deras, tetapi sepertinya cukup membuat basah kuyup jika dilewati tanpa payung.

Lalu lalang mahasiswa yang kian lama ramai dengan payung maupun tidak, menarik atensi Feliciano untuk termenung. Sederhana saja, ia memikirkan bagaimana cara melewatinya. Sebab hari ini payung tidak ada di daftar barang dalam ransel.

Feliciano tersentak saat ada yang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. "Ah. Kau mengagetkanku, Kiku." Senyum lebar segera terpatri di bibirnya.

" _Doumo_ Feliciano-kun," sapa pemuda berambut hitam itu sambil mengangguk. "Kau tidak membawa payung?"

"Ve, tidak untuk hari ini. Aku lupa," ungkapnya sedih.

"Mau bareng denganku? Kebetulan pagi tadi aku membawa mobil."

"Kau kuat-"

"Mengendarainya, Feli-kun," ralat Kiku.

Feliciano tertawa kecil. "Aku bercanda, ve."

"Iya, ayo jalan."

Dalam perjalanan menuju tempat parkir, tidak biasanya Feliciano diam saja. Maka begitu sampai di depan mobil, ia mengajukan pertanyaan. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Feliciano terdiam sebentar. "Hmm, bolehkah aku yang menyetir mobilnya?"

Kiku mengernyit. "Tidak." Tanpa menunggu respons Feliciano, ia masuk melalui pintu bagian supir.

"Sayang sekali." Sedangkan Feliciano bergumam sebelum tersenyum sendu.

.

Perjalanan pulang mereka juga hanya dipenuhi suara penyiar radio dan rintik hujan. Tidak ada percakapan absurd dari bibir Feliciano seperti biasanya.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sediam ini sejak pertama kali kenal." Pemuda di sebelahnya masih bergeming. "Feliciano-kun?" Ia menepuk bahu Feliciano lagi.

"Ve?!" Refleks Feliciano menoleh ke arahnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Pemuda berambut cokelat kemerahan itu mengangguk cepat. "Aku baik-baik saja, Kiku. Memangnya kenapa?"

Kiku menghela napas pendek. "Kau diam saja sejak meninggalkan kampus. Ada yang tertinggal?"

"Tidak," jawab Feliciano sambil menggeleng. "Mungkin aku agak mengantuk, ve." Ia tersenyum canggung.

"Hmm, oke. Sebentar lagi sampai, 'kan?"

" _Si_. Terima kasih, Kiku."

.

.

Sesampainya di kamar, Feliciano segera menubruk ranjang tanpa melepas pakaian atau pun sepatu. Wajahnya menelungkup di bantal dan berkali membuang napas panjang. Lalu ia mengambil ponsel dari saku celana. Membuka kunci, menatap sebentar layar, lalu menelungkupkan benda tersebut.

"Ve~"

Kini ia membalikkan badan, berbaring menatap lampu dan langit-langit kamarnya. Sesekali menoleh ke arah jendela yang diterpa air hujan. Lalu tak lama, ia tertidur pulas.

.

.

.

Dering ponsel membangunkannya untuk kesekian kali. Sebelumnya ia masih abai dan menolak untuk bangun. Matanya mengerjap pelan saat tengah melihat siapa yang meneleponnya kali ini.

Ludwig.

Segera saja ia terima panggilan tersebut. " _Ciao_ , Lud. Ada apa?"

" _Kau tidak kuliah?_ "

"Umm," Feliciano berpikir sejenak. "Kuliah kok."

" _Sudah pukul sembilan kurang lima belas._ "

Kedua matanya lantas terbuka lebar. "Ve! Aku kesiangan, Luddy. Bagaimana ini?"

Terdengar helaan napas dari ujung sana. " _Berangkatlah setelah panggilan ini aku tutup. Ja, Feliciano._ "

Kali ini ia bergegas menuruti gagasan dari salah satu sahabatnya itu. Tanpa sarapan, ia keluar apartemen dengan berlari. Dengan tidak sabar pula ia menunggu bus kota. Kemudian ia berlari lagi begitu sampai kawasan kampus menuju kelasnya. Beruntung sang dosen baru saja tiba dan tidak mempermasalahkan keterlambatannya kali ini. Lagipula memang Feliciano tidak pernah terlambat masuk kelas selama hampir setahun masa kuliahnya.

.

.

"Ludwig-san, Feliciano-kun tidak bersamamu?" tanya Kiku heran ketika Ludwig datang sendiri ke tempat mereka bertiga biasa makan siang bersama.

"Tidak. Ia bilang ada urusan lain." Ludwig menggeleng sambil membuka kotak bekalnya.

Kiku mengangguk. Namun sebenarnya ada yang mengganggu pikirannya sejak kemarin. "Apa dia sakit? Sejak kemarin ia terlihat seperti orang lain."

Pembicaraan mereka akhirnya dimulai dengan mencemaskan Feliciano. Selama ini pemuda itu tidak pernah diam kecuali mereka suruh, itu pun di saat-saat tertentu saja. Akan tetapi kemarin Kiku tidak menyuruhnya diam sama sekali. Kemudian tumben sekali Feliciano tidak memaksakan kehendak untuk menyetir mobil, biasanya ia akan merengek lalu terjadilah pertumpahan darah sebab Kiku atau Ludwig akan memarahinya jika dia mengemudi dengan kecepatan di luar batas.

"Apa kau tahu sesuatu, Ludwig-san?"

"Aku tidak tahu," jawabnya sambil menggeleng. "Mungkin kakakku yang tahu karena salah satu sahabatnya adalah sepupu Feliciano."

"Benarkah?" Kali ini Ludwig mengangguk. "Bisakah setelah kelas siang ini kita berbicara dengan kakakmu atau temannya secara langsung?"

"Sepertinya bisa saja. Kakakku lebih sering menginap di apartemen sahabatnya itu, sepertinya kita bisa ke sana sore ini."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Ludwig-san."

Ludwig membalas senyum tipis nan tulus Kiku dengan cara yang sama. Demi salah satu sahabat tercinta mereka.

.

.

Kiku sebenarnya tidak yakin dengan julukan sahabat terhadap hubungan mereka bertiga. Selama setahun ini, kali kedua ia mengambil kuliah jenjang sarjana, ia bertemu dengan Ludwig dan Feliciano yang tentu saja lebih muda karena baru saja lulus sekolah menengah. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang sudah mendapatkan gelar tersebut dalam bidang yang berbeda.

Ketidakyakinan ini bermula ketika ia menyadari bahwa ketiganya tidak pernah saling menceritakan masalah pribadi. Sama sekali, bahkan mengenai keluarga. Ia tahu bahwa Ludwig memiliki kakak yang berbeda dua tahun lebih tua karena pernah tak sengaja berpapasan. Namun, pria berambut pirang itu sebenarnya tak pernah bercerita langsung jika tidak ada kebetulan semacam itu. Sama seperti halnya Feliciano, Kiku tidak tahu apa pun. Maka ketika Antonio, pemuda yang mengaku adalah sepupu Feliciano itu mengatakan kenyataan ini, ia sangat terkejut.

"Kalian sama sekali tidak tahu?" tanya Antonio kaget. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu langsung saja bertukar pandang dengan Gilbert –kakak dari Ludwig dan Francis –salah satu sahabat yang tinggal bersamanya di apartemen ini. "Ah, sial. Aku harus menemuinya setelah ini."

..

..

..

Feliciano duduk termenung di halte bus. Siang ini hujan turun lagi dan ia benar-benar sedang tidak ingin masuk kuliah. Ia tidak pernah bolos, pun terlambat seperti pagi tadi. Kalau kakeknya tahu, semoga saja beliau akan memaklumi. Lagipula ia merasa tidak enak badan juga sejak pagi. Mungkin karena tidak makan dari semalam. Perjalanan pulang ia habiskan pula untuk melamun menatap tetesan air hujan. Sesekali menggosokkan kedua tangannya yang kedinginan. Tampaknya ia betulan sakit.

Sesampainya di apartemen, kini Feliciano menuju dapur untuk memasak sesuatu. Ia merasa tidak boleh sakit. Namun begitu melihat catatan kecil di pintu kulkas, ia urung. Nafsu makannya menghilang entah kemana. Ia berjalan gontai ke kamar dan menjatuhkan diri ke kasur tanpa melakukan apa pun sebelumnya.

Ia menutup mata berniat kembali tidur. Berharap mimpi indahnya semalam menyapa lagi setelah ini.

.

.

"Feli. Bangun, Feli."

Feliciano terbangun mendengar suara sedekat ini berada di kamarnya. Ia mengerjap cepat begitu melihat seseorang duduk di kursi tersenyum menatapnya.

"T-toni. Bagaimana kau bisa-"

"Kau tidak membukakan pintu sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Dan aku masih memiliki kuncinya."

"Ve, benar juga. Aku lupa." Ia tersenyum canggung. "Ada perlu apa?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Antonio berdiri dan balik bertanya. "Apa kau sudah makan?"

Feliciano menggeleng lemah.

"Baiklah, aku akan memasak ya." Sebelum ia bertanya kembali, kakak sepupunya sudah pergi keluar kamar.

Ia menghela napas panjang. Lalu bangkit dan bersiap untuk makan –sepertinya malam. Langit sudah sangat gelap begitu ia membuka gorden. Cukup lama juga ia tertidur sejak siang tadi. Padahal biasanya tidak selama itu. Mungkin karena tubuhnya lemas sekali atau hujan yang kini rupanya belum berhenti membuat ia merasa tidak nyaman. Membuat ia tidak ingin melakukan apa pun.

Feliciano mendengar senandung lembut Antonio begitu sampai dapur. Pemuda itu terlihat asyik sekali berjibaku dengan beberapa bahan makanan. Ingin rasanya ia membantu, tetapi perutnya begitu perih.

"Toni."

"Ya?" sahutnya tanpa mengalihkan atensi.

"Aku lemas sekali." Pernyataan Feliciano disusul dengan kepalanya yang bertumpu pada meja.

"Kenapa kau tidak makan? Bahan makanannya masih lengkap di kulkas."

Pemuda yang lebih muda tidak menjawab.

Antonio membukapercakapan kembali setelah beberapa menit hening menyelimuti mereka. "Bagaimana bisa _sticky note_ -nya masih menempel di pintu kulkas?"

Feliciano tersentak dan refleks mengangkat kepalanya. "V-ve, itu ... aku menempelkannya lagi dengan _double tip_." Ia tersenyum canggung membalas tatapan aneh Antonio.

"Oh begitu," Antonio membalikkan punggungnya lagi. Sambil terus memasak, ia lanjut bertanya. "Yang di toilet juga, bukan? Atau di semua tempat yang _dia_ tempel masih ada?"

Feliciano menunduk dan diam saja.

Sampai akhirnya Antonio menaruh sepiring nasi paella di atas meja. "Makanlah, Feli. Lalu dengarkan aku baik-baik."

"..."

"Kau tidak perlu membuat apartemen ini sama seperti dulu saat aku masih tinggal di sini bersama _nya_. Aku melihat kamar _nya_ masih sama seperti dulu dan tidak berdebu. Bahkan mengenai semua _sticky note_ itu ... aku tidak melarangmu berbuat sejauh ini tapi tidak untuk membuat dirimu sendiri menderita. Ingatlah, kau boleh merindukan atau mengenang tapi tidak untuk menganggap _nya_ masih ada."

"..."

"Kau boleh menangis lagi, Feliciano. Bagaimana _dia_ bisa bahagia di sana kalau ternyata dalam setahun ini kau hidup dalam kepalsuan?"

Pernyataan kakak sepupunya mulai membuatnya bergetar. Kakinya mengentak-entak cepat. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat seiring gejolak perasaannya menguat. Perih yang sangat luar biasa tidak terasa di perutnya lagi kini, melainkan di dalam dadanya. Sekuat tenaga ia menutup mata, menahan apa pun yang mungkin akan keluar.

"Apa aku harus meninggalkanmu sendirian?" Antonio memberikan jeda, menunggu jawaban. "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu bersedih. Namun aku yakin _dia_ sering sekali – _dahulu_. Aku tidak keberatan pergi asal setelah ini kau harus makan."

Namun Feliciano justru menunduk lebih dalam, tidak menjawab atau lebih tepatnya tidak bisa. Akhirnya Antonio menghampiri, menepuk pelan rambut cokelat kemerahan adik sepupunya itu.

"Jangan sungkan menghubungiku, Feli. Kau juga berhak bahagia."

Pemuda yang lebih tua berjalan menjauh. Namun, tangan Antonio terhenti di depan kenop begitu sampai di depan pintu keluar. Ia mengusap air matanya sendiri yang jatuh sebab terpicu oleh jeritan pilu dari dapur. Dengan cepat ia membuka pintu dan keluar dari apartemen yang dulu pernah ia tempati.

..

..

..

"Tepat setahun yang lalu sebelum Feliciano masuk kuliah, kakaknya meninggal karena kecelakaan yang mereka alami." Sore itu Antonio memulai cerita yang sebenarnya mungkin tidak ingin ia ceritakan lagi.

"Feliciano juga?"

" _Si_. Mereka ada di dalam mobil yang sama. Sayangnya Lovino terkena dampak yang lebih besar di bagian kursi penumpang."

Seketika mata Ludwig dan Kiku melebar. "Ma-maksudmu, Feliciano-kun?"

"Benar, Feli yang mengemudi saat itu setelah ia baru saja mendapatkan lisensi. Setelah ia mendapatkan kabar diterima di kampus ini juga"

"Astaga."

"Aku pikir ia sudah menerima karena dulu, sebulan pertama sejak Lovi pergi, ia tidak pernah mau mengendarai mobil. Namun kali ini aku berpikir lain, apalagi beberapa hari ini hujan. Kecelakaan saat itu berlangsung saat hujan juga. Dan jujur saja, hari ini tepat setahun kepergian Lovi. Makanya, aku ... ah ..." Antonio mulai berkaca-kaca. "Kita harus ke sana sekarang."

"Tidak apa-apa memangnya kalau kami ikut, Antonio-san? Kami belum mendengar cerita apa pun dari dirinya langsung."

"Oh iya, kau benar."

"Kalau kami menunggu di luar saja bagaimana?" tawar Ludwig.

..

..

..

"Antonio-san?" Kiku berbisik lirih begitu Antonio muncul dari balik pintu.

"Kami mendengarnya sayup-sayup, Antonio."

Antonio tersenyum sendu sambil mengusap air matanya lagi. "Kalian benar. Ayo kita pergi, biarkan dia sendiri dulu."

Dalam lift Antonio berucap, "Oh iya, terima kasih banyak kalian. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka Feli belum menerima. Pantas saja setelah sebulan itu ia menjadi biasa saja, walaupun memang tidak pernah menyebut nama Lovi lagi."

Sebagai respons, Kiku dan Ludwig sama-sama mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis.

.

.

Feliciano menangis sejadi-jadinya setelah Antonio berlalu dari dapur dan pergi meninggalkan ia sendirian di apartemen ini. Ia meraung-raung. Berteriak memanggil sang kakak yang telah lama pergi. Meminta maaf pada sang kakak yang telah lama tiada.

"Fratello, maafkan aku..."

Ia tidak ingat apakah dulu sefrustrasi ini saat menangis di rumah sakit begitu melihat tubuh sang kakak terbujur kaku tak bernyawa. Namun sekarang rasanya sakit sekali. Mungkin sebenarnya ia ingat bahwa kini rasa sakitnya lebih dalam. Selama setahun ia menahan tangisnya tiap membersihkan dan merapikan kamar Lovino. Ia mengabaikan sedihnya saat membaca pesan main-main Lovino pada _sticky note_ yang ditempel di segala penjuru apartemen. Mungkin bagi Lovino dan Antonio dulu itu tidak begitu berharga, tetapi tidak bagi Feliciano.

Ada bayang-bayang kakaknya yang masih tertinggal di apartemen ini. Ada canda dan tawa juga saat ia setiap kali berkunjung ke apartemen ini di akhir pekan. Ada banyak kenangan Lovino di sini dan ia ingin setidaknya kenangan itu hidup dan menemaninya dirinya di sini.

Hanya saja ia terlalu memaksakan diri sendiri. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga menumpulkan rasa sakitnya. Ia ingin Lovino bahagia melihatnya bahagia. Namun ia lupa bahwa sejatinya bahagia itu dirasa tidak harus setiap saat. Keseimbangan perlu diwujudkan antara rasa senang dan rasa sedih. Sebab jika tidak, akan ada lompatan bahkan ledakan dari sisi rasa yang paling berat akibat sisi yang ringan seketika menjadi lebih berat.

Dan ledakan itu lah yang Feliciano rasakan saat ini.

Ia rindu bermain di halaman belakang rumah keluarga mereka saat hujan.

Ia rindu selimut hangat, coklat panas, dan dongeng dari kakek mereka saat hujan.

Ia rindu menunggu kepulangan Lovino pada tahun pertama sang kakak masuk sekolah dasar saat hujan.

Ia rindu berbagi payung dengan Lovino ketika giliran ia yang menjadi murid sekolah dasar saat hujan.

Ia rindu diboncengi Lovino menggunakan sepeda sepulang mereka sekolah saat hujan.

Ia rindu memasak sup tomat bersama Lovino saat hujan.

Ia rindu diboncengi Lovino menggunakan vespa saat hujan.

Ia rindu duduk di kursi penumpang ketika Lovino mengemudikan mobil saat hujan.

Ia rindu bernyanyi bersama di mobil itu saat hujan.

Namun ia tidak tahu apakah ia harus merindukan kegembiraan Lovino saat tahu ia lulus tes mengemudi mobil.

Ia tidak tahu apakah harus ia bangga dengan kelulusan tes itu kalau memang saat itu ia belum pantas.

Ia tidak tahu.

Tangisnya kini semakin mereda. Ia sangat lelah dan nasi paella yang Antonio masak belum ia sentuh. Ia memutuskan untuk menyimpannya di dalam kulkas untuk dihangatkan saja besok. Saat hendak membuka pintu kulkas, tak mungkin ia tidak membaca pesan dalam _sticky note_ itu.

.

 _ **Jangan ambil jatah tomatku, bodoh.**_

.

"Aku selalu memisahkan jatah untuk fratello, tapi kau tidak pernah memakannya." Dengan senyum sendu dan suara seraknya, Feliciano berlalu menuju kamar Lovino.

Setiap akhir pekan, ia selalu tidur di kasur Lovino. Akan tetapi ia tidak pernah menangis. Ia selalu tertawa ceria ketika masuk ke kamar ini dan bermonolog. Menceritakan hari-harinya selama sepekan seolah-olah Lovino juga sedang berbaring di sebelahnya sambil berpura-pura tidak mendengar. Ritual mereka setiap malam saat keduanya masih tinggal di rumah keluarga mereka. Atau ketika Feliciano berkunjung ke sini saat masih sekolah menengah dulu.

Namun kini ia tersedu-sedu kembali di ambang pintu. Ia terus memanggil sang kakak yang tak akan pernah menyahut marah lagi padanya ketika ia menangis seperti sekarang. Tidak akan ada lagi yang memarahinya. Tidak akan ada lagi yang terkadang sama-sama ikut menangis saat salah satu dari mereka tengah bersedih. Tidak ada.

Feliciano menubruk ranjang dan melanjutkan tangisannya yang masih terdengar pilu. Seolah belum puas rasanya ia meraung di dapur tadi. Hanya saja kali ini berusaha ia redam menggunakan bantal karena hari semakin malam dan hujan sepertinya mereda. Jika sudah begitu, bukan tidak mungkin raungannya terdengar oleh tetangga sebelah.

Kemudian entah kapan tepatnya ia tertidur sangat pulas karena kelelahan menangis.

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi ia terbangun karena dering ponsel. Rupanya sang kakek yang menghubungi kali ini.

" _Hiyaaa,_ mio caro _. Nonno merindukanmu._ "

"Aku juga merindukan Nonno," jawab Feliciano gembira walaupun suaranya cukup serak efek semalam.

" _Feli sudah makan? Kalau belum, bangunlah dan sarapan._ " Suara lembut kakeknya entah kenapa membuat ia jadi merasa bersalah mengabaikan pesan dari kakeknya seharian kemarin.

"Maafkan aku, Nonno. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

" _Sshhh, tidak apa-apa Feli. Nonno mengerti. Maka pulanglah ... dan kita kunjungi Lovi bersama._ "

Feliciano kembali berkaca-kaca, tetapi ia tidak ingin menumpahkannya lagi sekarang. "Um. Tunggu aku, Nonno. Ciao," serunya dengan semangat.

Sang kakek tertawa renyah. "Ciao _, Felice._ "

.

.

Feliciano tersenyum melihat salah satu _sticky note_ di cermin atas wastafel,

.

 _ **Cepat pergi. Wajahmu jelek.**_

 **.**

di atas tempat tisu toilet,

.

 _ **Ingat tisu mahal, tomat busuk.**_

.

di dekat _bath tub_ ,

.

 _ **bukan kolam renang dan tempat karaoke**_

.

di dekat kompor juga sebenarnya ada,

.

 _ **Kau bakar dapur, aku bakar kau.**_

.

lalu di rak televisi dan _dvd player_ ,

.

 _ **Tontonlah film dewasa di kamar.**_  
 _ **Jangan di sini, bedebah.**_

.

di meja kecil samping sofa juga,

.

 _ **Mabuk dan muntah di sofa = mati**_

.

di dekat mesin cuci,

.

 _ **deterjen bukan sabun mandi**_

.

bahkan di tempat menjemur baju.

.

 _ **Jangan salah ambil cd lagi, sialan.**_  
 _ **Ingat pembagian wilayah.**_

.

Feliciano tertawa kecil menyadari hal ini sebenarnya sangat menghibur, walaupun tujuan utama ia mempertahankan semua itu untuk membangkitkan kenangan. Ia kembali ke dapur begitu nasi paella semalam sudah hangat kembali. Walaupun cita rasanya berkurang, ia tetap harus makan mengingat harus segera pulang ke rumah.

Ia kembali ke kamar sehabis makan dan bermaksud mengecek ponsel yang dua hari ini tidak ia hiraukan. Feliciano juga ingin mengabarkan pada kedua sahabatnya bahwa hari ini sampai akhir pekan ia akan pulang dan tidak masuk kuliah.

Pesan yang masuk hampir mencapai puluhan, riwayat panggilan juga sama banyaknya. Ia menghela napas panjang. Rasanya tidak mengenakan membuat mereka yang ia sayangi menjadi khawatir. Padahal yang ia lakukan hanya menjadi lebih pendiam dan tidur terus menerus.

Setelah ia mengirimkan psan kepada Ludwig dan Kiku mengenai izinnya ini, ia segera mengambil ransel dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Feliciano berhenti sebentar saat ingat bahwa ada sticky note pula yang tertempel di dekat kenop pintu.

.

 _ **Pastikan kau kembali ke sini, idiot. Tagihan sewa apartemen ini mahal.**_

.

Ia menggeleng geli. Padahal sekarang ia tinggal sendiri di apartemen ini karena Antonio sudah pindah setelah tahu Feliciano akan kuliah di kampus yang sama.

Padahal yang menulis justru yang tidak pernah kembali lagi.

.

.

Sang kakek memeluknya erat saat Feliciano sudah sampai di rumah.

"Aku kangen Nonno," ungkapnya sendu sambil balas mengeratkan pelukan sang kakek.

"Sama, Felice." Pria baya itu melepaskan pelukan dan mengacak pelan rambut cokelat kemerahan sang cucu. "Nonno sudah menyiapkan pasta kesukaanmu. Ayo."

Feliciano berseru girang. "PASTAAA!"

Mereka duduk tenang menyantap hidangan sederhana yang terlihat mewah untuk dua orang. Namun rupanya Feliciano sanggup menghabiskan semua. Ia makan seperti anak kucing yang kelaparan.

"Nonno sangat senang kamu bisa menghabiskan semuanya."

Feliciano menggangguk antusias. "Rasanya beberapa hari ini aku lapar sekali. Dan masakan Nonno sangat enak. Aku merindukannya."

"Memangnya ada apa, Felice?" Sang kakek mengusap lembut kepalanya lagi, "Kemarin Nonno juga menghubungi Antonio dan ia bilang Feli tidak mau makan."

Ia menghela napas pendek. Ia tidak marah pada Antonio tentu saja. Rasa bersalah justru muncul kembali sebab membuat mereka khawatir. "Aku baru sadar apa yang aku lakukan selama setahun ini membuat fretello sangat sedih. Aku tidak tahu ... harus ... uh ..."

"Besok kita ke sana sekalian Feli minta maaf kalau begitu. Feli harus bicara padanya langsung, benar?"

"Um," jawabnya dengan anggukan lemah.

"Dengan begitu Lovi tidak akan sedih lagi," senyum manis sang kakek teriring begitu pula Feliciano. "Sekarang Feli harus istirahat."

Langsung saja ia peluk kembali sang kakek. "Terima kasih, Nonno. Maafkan aku telah membuat Nonno khawatir."

"Nonno hanya ingin Felice menjadi diri sendiri."

.

.

.

Feliciano mengelap makam kakaknya yang sedikit berdebu. Lalu bersama sang kakek, ia memanjatkan doa. Tak sampai di situ, ia juga mengungkapkan dalam hati semua yang ia rasakan terhadap sang kakak sekarang. Rasa rindu, bersalah, dan sedih menjadi satu bersama amarah pada dirinya sendiri yang dahulu lalai. Meskipun ada garis takdir yang menyebabkan ini dan bukan sepenuhnya Feliciano yang salah. Kini yang ia inginkan hanya menerima semuanya dengan wajar.

"Feli sudah selesai?"

"Sudah," angguknya.

"Lovi, Nonno dan Feli pulang ya. _Ciao_."

" _Ciao_ , fratello."

Mereka berdua beranjak dari tempat itu dalam hening, diiringi dengan belaian angin lembut musim gugur. Seolah Lovino membalas sapaan mereka melalui angin.

.

 _ **Saat hujan turun,**_

 _ **dulu aku akan melakukan apa pun yang aku mau;**_

 _ **akan tetapi sekarang aku tidak ingin melakukan apa pun;**_

 _ **namun tenang saja, setelah ini aku akan melakukan apa pun yang aku mau (lagi), untuk dirimu.**_

.

.

* * *

.

 **Note:** Oke, setelah hampir 300-an words ga jadi dimasukkan di sini wkwk iya saya hitung dengan rajinnya, dan malah tembus 3000 wkwkwk one shot terpanjang kedua setelah yang pertama di fandom sebelah dengan genre sama wkwk dan itu butuh waktu 2,5 tahun untuk selesai. Alhamdulillah yang ini bisa dalam beberapa hari /cheers!

Sinetron banget emang ya, maaf kalau feelsnya kurang. Kebiasaan bikin humor garing soalnya :") Tapi kok saya nangis sendiri awal-awal ngetik, mungkin saya emang lemah :')

Ada pertimbangan francis sebenarnya bisa ambil peran juga, cuma saya males banget asli masukin dia. /digetok/ Kayanya emang belum pernah nulis dia, jadi ya ... gitu. Saya lupa sih hehe. Ini aja saya pusing nulisnya. Pengen cepet-cepet kelar tapi mager bangettt. PADAHAL JANJINYA TANGGAL 15 JANUARI /buangmbil /semburmbil  
Sungkem dulu sama nana yang publish sehari sebelumnya, maafkan kami ya na :') /sungkem /BIGRESPECT

Dan yaaa, bersulang untuk proyek pertama kami bertiga (Berliana, madeh18, rasyalleva). YUHUUU! Bersulang juga untuk entri kami yang genap 50 karya di situs Archive of Our Own xDD  
Nantikan proyek kami selanjutnya ya! Salam Panzer!

Terima kasih sudah mampir! ;)


End file.
